The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head, more particularly to a structure for the face portion being capable of improving rebound performance.
In recent years, in order to increase carry, there have been made many attempts at improving the rebound performance by increasing elastic deformation of the face portion when hitting a ball.
For example, the laid-open Japanese patent application JP-A-9-192273 discloses a wood-type golf club head, wherein the face portion is composed of a relatively thick central part and a relatively thin peripheral part in order to improve elasticity deformation when hitting a ball.
However, based on the inventor's study on rebound performance of the iron-type golf club heads, it was found to be important that the face portion is provided with a thin part having a specified thickness including the sweet spot for increasing flexure of the face portion when hitting a ball, and the distance across the thin part measured in every direction passing through the sweet spot is more than a specific value to optimize the flexure around the sweet spot.